warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Evisian Mechanized Grenadier
The Evisian Mechanized Grenadiers are a mechanized Imperial Guard regiment hailing from the Industrial-Hive World of Evis specializing in mechanized-infantry tactics. The regiment is known for its heavy and effective use of Chimera APCs (earning them the nickname 'Chimera Jockeys') and the close bond with other Evisian regiments. They were first formed to be deployed against a uprising on the Agri World of Chao in 748.M40. History Pre-Imperial Origins The Mechanized Grenadiers have their roots in the deadly conflicts on Evis during the Age of Strife as their forerunners were government conscripts and civilian soldiers fighting the Rebellion. After the Age of Strife ended, the original forces were formed into a somewhat professional military and peacekeeping force. The Evisian preference for armored combat arose from both from the conflict where many non-combat vehicles were fitted with various things like cannons, machine guns, armor skirts, caterpillar treads, and other modifications. The second reason was that in order to combat the already harsh conditions on the planet, plenty of vehicles were made to withstand the dust storms and large beasts that prowled Evis' wastelands. The Chao Uprising In 748.M40 a figure known as Borel Vic began rallying and training farmers on the Agri World of Chao, overthrowing the Planetary Government and declared independence from the Imperium of Man. The local PDF found itself outnumbered by the hordes of farmers and came under siege in their headquarters. They called for a relief force, but no sizable Imperial forces were nearby to assist. In response the Dempartmento Munitorum created the Evisian Mechanized Grenadiers, equipping them Leman Russ tanks, Basilisk artillery tanks and, most famously, numerous Chimera APCs. They were trained in combined arms tactics for three years and were sent off to Chao in 751.M40. The first combat the relief force saw was at the Wopot Landings, facing 150,103 militiamen armed with autoguns and improvised explosives. The opposition was wholly wiped out. From there the Guard blitzed through the immense grain fields and small villages, encountering moderate to token resistance. The PDF was nearly destroyed during the three-year siege but insisted that they participate in the final push. Borel Vic was killed by a Guardsman's bayonet and Chao was brought back into the Imperial Fold. Battle of Cyprs In 632.M41, fifteen regiments of the Cpyrs Volksguard turned traitor under the influence of a Slaanesh sorcerer named Yevel the Debauched and seized multiple chunks of the hive world. The loyalist Volksguard were trapped in stalemate, as more and more civilians became conscripts for the heretic forces while the Volksguard suffered increasingly heavy casualties in vicious urban combat. The 120th and 45th Mechanized Grenadiers were deployed, along with the 7th, 112th, and 63rd Armoured since the heretics stole or commandeered most combat vehicles. The Evisians reinforced the 29th, 102nd, 72nd and 99th Volksguard regiments who faced the largest concentration of the Slaaneshi forces on planet at Lordhall Garrison. The Chaos forces were entrenched in a single line of fortifications, lined with heavy weapon positions, pillboxes, and barbed wire. For some time the Volksguard had been launching wave assaults after an artillery barrage, which the former guardsmen expected to happen. As a result, the Evisians and Cyprs planned an artillery barrage to deceive the enemy as a mechanized force flanked from the ruins to the west, exploiting a blind spot. The barrage began at 3:10 AM and several Evisian-Cyprs mechanized battalions began creeping through the western ruins. At 7:02 AM the enemy noticed the armored forces just as the Leman Russes fire their first volley of shells and the Chimeras rushed forward spewing flame from their hulls whilst troops exited through the rear hatches. Volksguard forces, taking advantage of the confusion, charged to the trenches head-on while the enemy was distracted by the flankers. Not a single Slaaneshi cultist escaped. By 634.M41 Cyprs was cleared of all Chaos influence and Evis found a new ally in the Volksguard who maintain good relations to this day. Recruitment, Training and Tactics Training and Recruitment The Mechanized Grenadiers recruitment method is conscription and both males and females aged 18 to 35 are eligible for the draft. Persons who currently serve time in one of the labor/prison camps will be granted freedom if they volunteer to one year in the Guard and survive, most predictably perish. New recruits are given 6 weeks of basic training and a further 4 to 5 weeks for specialists. Training of both types is done at one of five boot camps called 'Infantry Development Centers'. All of these are located in the Drayer Military District, a region of land completely under the control of the Mechanized Grenadiers and PDF. Basic training includes tactics and strategy, equipment maintenance and usage and a host of other topics and skills. Specialist training mainly goes over how to properly use special issue equipment such as melta guns but is also for snipers and engineers among others. After basic and/or specialist training is completed, the newly minted group of Grenadiers are assigned to a regiment. Convicts who volunteer for service are, as usual, separated into Penal Battalions. Tactics Mechanized Grenadiers utilize shock tactics and flanking maneuvers to make use of the mobility granted by the Chimera. These moves are often supported Basilisk artillery guns which can lock down areas via mass shelling. Macharius and Leman Russ tanks act as mobile firebases, protecting infantry, and knocking out enemy units. Chimera APCs are by far the most common Evisian vehicle, used to transport and deploy troops quickly while suppressing emplacements and enemy infantry with autocannon and las fire. Equipment and Wargear Uniform and Insignia Enlisted men wear plain dark flak armor and helmets (typically worn with a canvas cover) and greatcoats without any special markings. The flak armor is often colored dark gray and their greatcoats (or in some cases fatigues) are dyed khaki, camo green, grey, black or horizon blue. They are also issued single filter gas masks which are carried in canisters mounted on the back of their belts. Regimental insignia are often the regiment's number painted on the right pauldron of their flak armor. Footwear consists of leather ankle boots with either a canvas gaiter or a metal shin guard. Veterans wear the same uniform but with an orange stripe on their left pauldron and helmet. Sergeants have a triple chevron on their sleeve, similar to Cadian sergeants. Company commanders wear black leather jackboots and peaked caps usually with their various medals on their chest and have a chevron with three pips underneath it. Rucksacks, laspack pouches, ration bags, canteens, entrenching tools, mess tins, and bayonets frogs are mounted on their webbing harness. Wargear A typical Evisian infantryman's wargear is as follows: * M86 Evis Pattern Lasgun * 4 Lasgun Charge Packs (40 shots each) * Sawback Bayonet w/ sheath (bayonet with serrated edge for additional utility) * 2 Fragmentation Grenades * Flak Armor * Gas Mask w/ Carrying Canister and Replacement Filters * Entrenching Tool (used to dig earthworks, also usable as melee weapon) * Rucksack * Mess Kit and Canteen * 1 Week's Rations (100g of hardtacks, 260g of meat, 300g of vegetables, 19g of seasonings) * Bedroll * Identification Tags *''Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer'' Other Wargear The regiment utilizes heavy weapons teams when defending positions or in support of infantry when there is little armored support. They have access to lascannons, mortars, heavy bolters, and missile launchers. Soldiers trained to handle and operate special weapons are usually attached to regular infantry or are formed into separate squads depending on the situation. The most common specialist weapons are flamers and melta guns, with plasma guns being less common. Other weapons available are las and bolt pistols, chainswords, backswords, grenade launchers and explosives such as krak grenades and melta bombs. Vehicles The Evisian Mechanized Grenadiers operate multiple types of vehicles which are usually mixed with infantry but a handful of specialized armoured regiments do exist. The favorite vehicle in the regiment is the Chimera armored personnel carrier used to transport and deploy infantry while acting as armored support. Chimeras are equipped with multi-lasers or autocannons and with hull-mounted heavy bolters or heavy flamers. The back is up-armored and track skirts are fitted to the sides. The Basilisk artillery tank is a standard in Evisian regiments, providing barrages of shells to halt attackers or protect advancing units. Leman Russ tanks are common, particularly the Demolisher, Conqueror, Executioner, and Punisher variants along with rare Vanquishers. Macharius heavy tanks are used to fill the heavy support role, in place of the much rarer Baneblade. Hellhounds are used for fast fire support and destroying enemies in cover with a turret-mounted melta cannon and a hull-mounted heavy flamer. The Griffon Heavy Mortar Carrier is used as a mini Basilisk against infantry, light vehicles and, light fortifications using its performance granted by the Chimera chassis to quickly move about the field, firing and redeploying quickly. Regimental Culture and Relations Regimental Culture The Mechanized Grenadiers are known to care greatly for their own as shown in their motto: "Strength Through Kinship". They share supplies between other Evisian regiments, send replacement vehicles or units and go as far as to suffer unimaginable losses to protect their fellows. Cooperation with other Imperial Guard regiments and some Space Marine Chapters is encouraged as they view teamwork as the key to victory. The Evisians are loyal to those that are considered friends of the regiment. However, anyone who has wronged them, in their view, are utterly despised. The most notable of these is with the Scintillan Fusiliers after a friendly fire incident. According to the Evisians the Scintilians deliberately killed a platoon of Grenadiers without provocation in order to steal ammo. Despite the many conflicting reports of the nature of the incident, the Evisians are adamant that the Scintillans are the ones who fired first. Regiment Relations The Evisians emphasize cooperation and comradery, and this has won them quite a few friends in the Imperium. The most notable of these friends is the Ultramarines 3rd Company after the 33rd Mechanized Regiment sacrificed themselves on Ilyoutis to cover their retreat. The Evisians other notable friends are the Cyprs Volksguard who they fought extensively against a Slaaneshi invasion on Cyprs. They also have a lasting friendship with Chao (which ships Evis gifts of food) since the Evisians liberated Chao from Borel Vic in the Mechanized Grenadier's trial by fire. Their foremost enemy is the Chaos forces followed by Slaanesh, after their decisive victory at Cyprs the god of excess has held a grudge for the Evisians for depriving them of their chance to gain more power among the Chaos gods. Notable Regiments * 1st Evisian Mechanized Regiment- The founding regiment of the Grenadiers, the 1st Mechanized (with the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th) participated in the Liberation of Chao and took part in many other campaigns and battles. It is currently the most decorated Evisian regiment * 144th Evisian Armoured Regiment- Famed for their high kill count and prowess with the Imperium's armoured machines. * 33rd Evisian Mechanized Regiment- The 33rd Mechanized Regiment became famous after it was nearly annihilated by Traitor Marines while covering the retreat of the survivors of a Cadian regiment and an Ultramarine 3rd Company squad on Argi World Ilyoutis in 990.M41. The celebrated unit was reformed in 999.M41 and served with distinction for the Imperium once more. Notable Figures * Commander Rakov Volkisha- famed commander of the 1st Evisian Regiment, who has led his regiment to many victories including the Second Battle of Khinyo Ridge where he organized a massive flanking maneuver around the Iron Warrior lines, achieving a Imperial victory over the traitor marines. * Commissar Helena Visari- Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium Category:Mechanised Infantry Regiments